A Secret Revealed
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: a bit AU fic Saito comes back injured and sick from a secret mission and Okita stumbles across his body by his room, so he decides to take care of him. However, Saito's secret that kept him away from everyone was revealed.'Saito's a...' femSaito/Okita fic
1. Chapter 1

Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan fanfic

A Secret Revealed

femSaitoj/Okita

Hey its Ani here! this is my first Hakuouki fanfic and i noticed that there actually weren't any gender bender in this story (is there any?) so this is my take on a femSaito x Okita fic! This is sort of an AU so the characters may be a bit out of character! i know i should be working on my other stories, but i just recently had this idea and i just have to get it out! i hope you guys will like it!

Saito: ...

Okita: ... hmmnn

Ani: *sweatdrops*

Chizuru: is something wrong?

Saito: ~sigh~

Okita: *smirks*

Ani: ok they're creeping me out now! so on with the story!

Disclaimer: Hakuouki does not belong to me if it did i would be in heaven to know how to create such handsome guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It has been raining everyday for the past week and it had been at least a full two weeks since Saito Hajime had left for his requested mission from Kondou. The Shinsengumi were not worried for their captain, but it is starting to worry Kondou because he knew the reason behind Saito's sudden request. It was to settle family business that no one, but Kondou knows. 'I hope everything is all right. Maybe this is for the best…' Kondou looked out his window at the full moon shining so brightly through the clouds.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the heavy rain, if one were to go out, they would see a lone man dressed in black with two katanas at his side walking in the rain. This man was Saito Hajime from the Shinsengumi. He had just come back from his mission and it was a success, but if one looks closely, he was limping. He had finally reached headquarters and it was dinnertime for them. However, he was not in the mood.<p>

"Ah! Saito-san, welcome back! Would you like some dinner?" Chizuru came up to him with a smile.

"No thank you, Chizuru. I'll just report to Kondou-san and go back to my room to rest." Saito gave a small smile to the girl and walked towards Kondou's room. He bumped into Kondou in the hallway and reported his mission a success.

"Ok, glad to see you back, Saito." Kondou smiled, "You coming to dinner or going to rest?"

"I'll be going back to rest, sir." Saito replied and bowed before he left to his room.

* * *

><p>Saito's POV<p>

I heaved a sigh and continued my way to my room. I really need to change out of my wet clothes and rest. "Ugh…haa…haa…" Great, now I have a fever. I tried to quicken my pace, but the gash on my right leg reopened and started bleeding again. "Haa…haa…haa…" Now I'm losing blood. I felt dizzy and steadied myself by leaning on the wall. I urged my body to go, I was almost there, just need to pass Okita's room. I was struggling to keep my body from collapsing, but halfway to my room my vision turned black.

* * *

><p>Okita's POV<p>

I decided not to eat dinner today to just sit by the garden to do some moon watching. Despite the wet grounds from the rain, the garden was still beautiful. I smiled wistfully, thinking back to my childhood when I was still so young.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, girly, want to come play with me?" a burly man grabbed the wrist of a beautiful fifteen year old girl with long glistening violet hair and big sparkling azure eyes._

_"L-Let go!" she struggled to get her hand back._

_"C'mon, I promise you'll have fun." He towered over the poor girl. Her eyes were filled with tears._

_"N-No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

_SMACK!_

_I kicked the guy in the head quickly grabbed the girl and fled._

_"Souji…thank you for saving me… but I –"_

_I cut her off and smirked, "Chidori, you should be more careful next time. I won't always be there to save you." Teasing her was so much fun because it always made her blush and it just so adorable. 'Cute!' I thought to myself._

_"Souji, I know how to fight!" Chidori pouted cutely._

_"Then why didn't you fight him?" I know she is really good with the sword since her father, the vice captain of the Shinsengumi, taught her._

_"I-I was scared of that guy, ok?" her face turned red and I knew it took a lot of courage from her to admit that._

_I smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you, Chidori-chan."_

_She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Thank you."_

_I blushed and turned my head away, "N-No problem. Chidori-chan."_

_"Hmm?" she smiled._

_"Umm… You look good in you summer kimono today."_

_"T-Thank you."_

_We walked around town in silence and window shopped a bit. I noticed her staring at a beautiful hair ornament and decided to buy it for her._

_"Please wrap this up for me." I handed the money to the merchant._

_"Ehh?" Chidori was shocked._

_"Here, let me put it on for you." I placed it nicely on her hair._

_"T-Thank you, but you didn't have to." She tried to reason._

_I know that in a few years she will have to marry and even if I never learned her family name, I know for a fact that she will have to marry the man her parents choose. It hurts to think that because I love her. We knew each other since we were ten and we promised not to reveal our last names. I only knew her father as the vice captain of the Shinsengumi and never his name. This girl in front of me melted my heart and I want to be with her._

_"Chidori-chan, I have something important to tell you." I looked her in the eyes seriously, "I love you."_

_"Ehhh! You're serious, right?" her face was all red and her eyes wide._

_"Of course! I swear I will only love you and no one else and I want to marry you!" I confessed wholeheartedly._

_Her face was so red it resembled a cherry and I could feel mine heating up, too._

_"I-I love you, too, Souji! I always did, but marriage, um… we are a bit young for that." I was so happy she loved me too!_

_"Chidori, if your parents won't let me marry you, I will take you away with me or I will prove to them my worthiness." I was determined because I really am deeply in love with this beautiful girl._

_"Ok, this will be a promise then." She smiled at me and gave me a big hug._

_However, the next day, I never saw her again. I thought she lied to me, but then the news of the vice captain of the Shinsengumi died in battle protecting citizens hit the town, it made me realize that it was her father who died. I asked around town and they told me Chidori and her mother moved away from Kyoto to somewhere else. I knew Chidori had no choice in this and I vowed to get stronger to find Chidori. In order to do that, I trained hard with my sword and joined the Shinsengumi._

~Flashback End~

"Where are you now, Chidori?" I just stared at the moon and sighed. She must have grown into a beautiful woman now. I wondered if she remembered her promise.

"Okita-san would you like some tea?" Chizuru asked holding a tray with a teapot and two teacups.

"Ahh…thank you, Chizuru-chan." I smiled.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"As observant as always, Chizuru-chan."

"I won't pry. Why don't you bring this to Saito-san, Okita-san? He didn't eat dinner, so maybe some tea. I have to go help out in the kitchen for preparing some of tomorrow's breakfast, so if you can, please do so." She smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go back now, since my room is beside Saito's I'll take it to him." I picked up the tray and walked away.

I was walking down the hall and I noticed a trail of blood on the ground. 'Whose blood is this?' I followed it slowly and prepared for the worst. When I turned the corner I dropped the tray. On the ground in a pool of blood was Saito Hajime.

"Saito!"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: thank you for reading! i hope you like my first chapter! If any of you know my other fanfics i am writing i'm working on them right now! hopefully get them done by Christmas!<p>

Chizuru: YAY Christmas present!

Ani: haha that's right!

Saito: ... i'm hurt and sick...

Okita: yup and i saw it!

Saito: *glares* you want to die? *presses blade at Okita's neck*

Okita: ahahaha...*sweats*

Saito: ...

Ani: ok Saito please put that down i need him alive in the story!

Saito: hmph *sheathes blade*

Ani: ok anyways please leave a review of a comment! no flames please they will be ignored. see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan fanfic

A Secret Revealed

femSaitoj/Okita

Ani: Ani here! sorry for the late update. It's a busy week for me with basketball, homework and other stuff. I'll try to update my other fics later! **WARNING: CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! **

Okita: well at least you took the time to update this story...its fine.

Saito: *nods*

Ani: well lets get on with the story!

Chizuru: Ani does not own Hakuouki!

All: ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Okita's POV

I rushed over to where Saito was lying and noticed the big wound on his leg that was still bleeding. I carefully rolled him over and he was unconscious. He was sweating a lot and his clothes were wet. I felt his forehead and it was burning. "Damnit, Saito. You have a fever, and you're injured."

I found the key to his room in his hands, so I quickly opened the door. I could hear his labored breathing. He must be in pain. I put the lights on and picked him up bridal style.

"Huh? He's so light …" is this guy underweight? I didn't look too much into it and placed him on the futon. I rolled up his pant legs to clean his injury and I noticed that his legs were so thin like … a … girl's… "Ugh…what am I thinking?"

After bandaging up his leg I untied his hair and used the towel I had with me to wipe the sweat on his face. 'His face looks… so… feminine.' I can't believe such a strong guy looks so feminine. Next, I need to change him out of those wet clothes. So, I pulled apart hi yukata and there were some bandages underneath. 'Did he get hurt?' I pulled it apart further and what I saw shocked me. He wasn't hurt, those bandages were used to bind his, no, her chest.

Saito was a FEMALE!

'Wait, if she's binding her chest than the others don't know, but does Kondou-san know?' I thought, 'But…she does look familiar…' Those bandages need to be loosened, it's making it hard for her to breathe. I moved my hand closer and tugged on the bandages and it loosened. 'Geez, I feel like a pervert!' I sighed and covered a blanket over her, 'But if Saito has been bandaging his chest this whole time than no one knows about this! Even…Kondou-san? I'll ask her later.'

* * *

><p>~In Saito's mindscape~<p>

Saito's POV

I woke up in a field of flowers and it was so bright, like how I used to be before…

…ri…dori…Chidori…

"Ehh? That's…that voice is…father's!" I got up and noticed I was dressed a beautiful deep purple kimono.

"Chidori, come here." I saw my father waving to me.

"F-Father! A-And mother!" I ran to them letting my years of unshed tears free, "I missed you so much! I couldn't cry because I promised to be strong. I took my vengeance for you father…"

"Chidori! You are a maiden, you should not dirty your hands with killing!" He snapped, "You're my only daughter, so please don't waste your life on such things and instead go find me a son-in-law." Father laughed heartily.

"F-Father! I didn't find him yet, but I made an important promise to him, so I'm gonna continue my search!" I blushed a bit, "How come I can't show emotion outside this place even if I want to…?"

"Chidori, I hope you remember what I told you. You are an oni. My clan is special because we have the power to change normal humans into a pureblood oni, but this only works with the person you truly love and truly loves you back despite your lineage." Mother explained.

"I understand, but why does Kazama Chikage can't sense me?" I was confused because he sensed Chizuru.

"I used the last of my power to seal away your power and scent, so no one will notice. You are the only one of our clan left. I couldn't let you suffer. So, I did the one thing to protect you. I also sealed away your emotions. Only a kiss from the one you love will free you from this, but only if he loves you for who you are." She smiled sadly.

I was mad. However, I couldn't bring myself to stay mad at her. She was only thinking what's best for me, "But I still need to find him."

"He may be closer than you think, Chidori." My mother smiled, "I think it's time we leave, honey."

"Hmm, yes it is. Take care dear daughter!" my father boomed.

I could only stare at their retreating backs…'How typical of them to just leave their daughter alone. Rest in peace, father, mother.'

* * *

><p>~Back in Real World~<p>

Saito's POV

I woke up to see light streaming in from the door and someone in the room. I abruptly got up, but regretted that right after a wave of pain erupted from my leg. I saw Okita with a red face.

"Why's your face so red, Okita?" I asked.

"U-Uhh…please put on a shirt." He stated.

"Huh?"

He smirked, "Unless you want me to see…"

I looked down and saw some of my bandages loosened and my make hakama did not cover it all. I blinked. I looked at Okita. I quickly pulled up the blanket to cover up.

"So you found out." Is stated nonchalantly, but inside I was panicking. 'Why of all people to find out, it has to be Okita?' I quickly fixed my hakama and rested back on the futon. I still have a fever.

"Yes," he said seriously, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Kondou-san and Chizuru know and now you." I explained tiredly. I watched him contemplate my answer and he nodded to himself.

I noticed my bandaged thigh and remembered I had taken a nasty cut to the leg during my mission. 'At least that's over. Now to search for _that _person.' I sighed to myself. If I go search for him, I will need to leave the Shinsengumi, but if I stay, I risk getting found out by the others. All this thinking is giving me a headache.

"What's the matter? You seem to be in deep thought." Okita's words brought me back from my thoughts.

"I have a headache just from thinking of what to do now." I muttered under my breath, but Okita heard it.

"What will you do then?" I could tell he was serious, but I can't stay here forever. I still have one more mission to do.

"I am going to leave the Shinsengumi." I stated firmly.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: Done! i hope you all liked this chapter! i know its short but i hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Chizuru: Ani-chan, its a great chapter!

Ani: thanks :D

Okita: hehe I'm one of the people who know Saito's secret!

Saito: ... (no comment)

Ani: well...anyways please leave a review of for this chapter or overall story! comments are great too! if u got any ideas feel free to pm me about it :) i'm open to new ideas ALWAYS! thanks for reading and i'll see you next time!

All: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan fanfic

A Secret Revealed

femSaitoj/Okita

Ani: hi sorry for the late update! had a lot of basketball games and tournaments going on for the past weeks! so tired...

Chizuru: At least you updated!

Okita: yes, that's true if not then i might have to kill you...

Ani: [sweatdrops] well...um disclaimers please!

Saito: Ani does not own Hakuouki.

Everyone: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Okita's POV

I knew she wasn't joking when she said she was leaving, but what was the reason behind it besides being a woman? Aren't we her friends? Is she that heartless?

"What's your reason for leaving?" I asked uncaringly, but on the inside I was sad. One of our comrades may be leaving even though she's a girl.

"I have my reasons, but I guess I'll tell you a bit of it to repay you for taking car of me." She sighed, "I'm searching for someone I had met before. I made a promise to him, but I had left before I could fulfill it. That is all I can tell you, Okita."

I contemplated her words for a few minutes and it sounded familiar like I heard it before. Well, at least she's not leaving because she hates us. "So, when are you going to leave, Saito?"

"Soon, Maybe after I heal."

I didn't say anything after that and let her rest. It wouldn't be long until she's all healed. I walked out of her room to go find Kondou-san and on the way I bumped into Chizuru.

"Ah! Good morning, Okita-san." She smiled and bowed slightly, "I'm assuming that you found out about Saito-san's secret?"

I nodded dumbly, "Ah…am I that easy to read?"

"It's just the troubled expression on your face that told me." Chizuru pointed out, "Oh, is Saito-san feeling better now?"

"Yeah, she is. I'm on my way to discuss some things with Kondou-san, so can you watch her for me please?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked off to Saito's room.

I continued my way to find Kondou-san, but then Inoue came running up to me. "Okita-san, Kazama is at the front gate! He's here for Yukimura-kun."

"Inoue, you go help the others, I'll protect Chizuru! GO NOW!" I ordered and ran back to Saito's room.

* * *

><p>Chizuru's POV<p>

I was changing the towel on Saito-san's forehead when I heard distant sounds of clashing blades. They were fighting again. I hope no one gets seriously injured. I was going to take a look outside when the door burst open. Okita-san took some deep breaths to compose himself and said urgently, "Chizuru, go find a place to hi – " he was cut off when the door exploded. Saito-san was not going to like this…

"Huhuhu…what do we have here?" Kazama laughed, "I'm taking you away, Yukimura Chizuru."

I was frozen in my spot and I snapped out of it when Okita-san moved to stand in front of me. I have to help protect Saito-san since she is sick.

* * *

><p>Okita's POV<p>

I knew my sickness was taking its toll on me, but I have to keep them safe at least until Hijikata and the rest comes. I tried to draw out my katana, but I was attacked by a sudden coughing fit. I doubled over and covered my mouth with my hand. I calmed down and looked down at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Okita-san!" I heard Chizuru shout. I knew my body was at its limits, but I can't die yet! I still need to find Chidori! I reached into my sleeve pocket and took out the vile of ochimizu. I stared at the red liquid and looked back Chizuru with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I said and drank the ochimizu.

"NOOOOOOO! ! Okita-san!" Chizuru screamed.

It was painful. It felt like my insides were on fire, but it soon subsided and my hair was now white and me eyes a glowing red. I had become a rasetsu. I'm just like Heisuke and Sannan-san. I grabbed my katana and charged at Kazama. He blocked the first strike and I tried to attack again, but Hijikata and the others arrived.

"Hn. I'll come again next time." Kazama sneered and disappeared.

I could feel the eyes of the others on me and I could tell they were wondering what had pushed me to use the ochimizu. I calmed down and I changed back to normal. I ignored them and went to sit by Saito and the others rush to check on Chizuru.

* * *

><p>~A week later~<p>

I walked to Kondou-san's room to discuss the matter of Saito's predicament. I knocked.

"Come in." Kondou-san's voice came through the door.

I walked in and bowed formally. "Kondou-san, did you know already that Saito Hajime is a female?" I asked right to the point.

"So you had found out. Yes, I did. In fact, I knew right when she joined." He stated.

"Hmm…then, does she have a different name? I was curious because Hajime is a boy's name.

"That is something that she wished to keep secret, so you will have to ask for it yourself or wait for her to tell you herself, Souji." Kondou-san elaborated.

"I see. Kondou-san, Saito said she's leaving the Shinsengumi soon." I looked down, I felt as if I shouldn't let her go, but it was wrong isn't it? I made a promise to someone else already.

"I heard, so let's all go to the hot springs for a short break we will leave tomorrow to Yama Onsen." Kondou-san cheered, "Please tell everyone else, Souji."

I nodded and excused myself to go tell everyone of the news. I gathered them in our usual meeting place and announced, "We will all be leaving to Yama Onsen tomorrow! Kondou-san has given us all a break for our hard work. So, please prepare what you need for the trip."

* * *

><p>Ani: I hope you liked this chapter! I have to give special thanks to chiharu-tanaka for her great idea! That inspired me to write with more enthusiasm. I can't wait to see what will happen in the next chapter, i'm looking forward to putting the hot spring idea to good use XD<p>

Okita: i wonder... when will the secret be out?

Saito: ... [speechless]

Ani: its a secret! it'll come when it comes! so just wait ok?

Okita: fine...

Heisuke: we want to be in this too! the other Shinsengumi too! i can't believe Inoue-san appeared before we did...again!

Ani: stop whining and do your job!

Heisuke: fine...Please leave a review or comment!

Ani: Ideas that you want to appear in this story are welcomed! it gives me the inspiration to have some ideas to work with!

Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan fanfic

A Secret Revealed

femSaitoj/Okita

Ani: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update its been very busy for me with school and exams coming up! Thanks to everyone that read, favourited and reviewed this story! Really makes me happy to see you all like this! Thank you so much!

Okita: Well at least you took the time to put up this chapter. -smiles-

Chizuru: Yeah! i can't wait to see Saito's expression! w

Ani: ^^ thanks guys! please do the disclaimer!

Chizuru: Ani does not own Hakuouki or any of its characters except the plot of this story!

Okita: -pst pst- hey leave a review while you're at it -winks-

Ani: Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Saito's POV

I just sat in the room emotionlessly, so no one will notice my surprise of this sudden event. The whole Shinsengumi was going and it's a hot springs resort! 'Is Kondou-san crazy? I can't go, people will find out!' I was in an inner turmoil until I heard everyone start cheering loudly. I guess I have no choice. Everyone dispersed from the meeting hall to prepare and I stood up to leave too. This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

We finally arrived at Yama Onsen after half a day of walking. Everyone was literally running to the door to get settled and hit the hot springs. We were sharing rooms and I, lucky or not, got roomed with Okita.

"Aahh~ so tired. I can't wait to hit the hot springs!" he smiled happily.

"Well, have fun. I'm not going." I stated my point.

"Why not – oh, right. You can wait until everyone else leave."

"No. That will take too long."

"Fine." He grabbed his towel and clothes and we left to the hot springs.

Everyone met up at the entrance and they all went in except me. Heisuke and Sano stayed back. I looked at them bored and they stared back curiously.

I twitched. "What?" I glared, making the two flinch.

"A-Aren't you going in, Saito-san?" Heisuke asked, looking ready to bolt.

"No." was my short reply.

"Why not?" Sano asked.

"Nothing you need to know." I turned to leave, but Sano grabbed my arm, "What?"

He paled a bit at my glare and let go of my arm, "Umm… never mind! Let's go Heisuke!" he grabbed Heisuke and ran into the men's change room. I decided to walk around the hot spring resort.

* * *

><p>Sano's POV<p>

I was so sure he was going to pull his katana out at me! His behavior is suspicious… then, an idea came into my mind.

"Hey, Heisuke, you up for some snooping?" I asked with a smirk.

"Eh? Why meeee?" he whined, "Can we do that after we soak?" I looked at him and thought about the idea for a bit, "Good idea! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Okita's POV<p>

"Aaah~" I sighed, relaxing into the hot springs. It was definitely a good change in environment. I wonder where Saito went? Hijikata came up to me and sat down.

"Where's Saito?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"He said he's going for a walk first and will come later maybe." I replied. He nodded, accepting my explanation and relaxed. There's going to be a festival tonight and I think Kondou-san would make us all go together. The town's festival activities are said to be very lively and fun. I wish I could take Chidori here to enjoy the sights and festivities. I soaked for another few minutes and got out.

After getting dressed, I walked back to my room to see Chizuru and Saito talking about something. They were arguing about something until they noticed my presence in the room. Chizuru's eyes brightened up when she saw me.

"Okita-san! Please help me with something!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them.

"H-Hey whey do you need his opinion?" Saito asked with a blush on her face. After I found out Saito was a girl, I started to notices the soft features of her face. The long eyelashes that curls up naturally… "Okita-san!" you listening?" Chizuru huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ahaha… sorry. What did you say again?" I focused my attention on her.

"I was asking you to persuade Saito-san to wear this kimono to the festival tonight! It will look so pretty on her!" She literally squealed.

I nodded and went to look at the kimono Chizuru had laid out for Saito. It was a beautiful deep purple summer kimono accentuated with patterns of sakura petals. I wonder how she would look like wearing this?

"…Um…" Saito was blushing even more when I looked up to see her face.

"!" I covered my mouth, "Uh… did I say that out loud?" Chizuru nodded. I can't believe I just said that!

"Anyways, since Okita-san wants to see it you should wear it, Saito-san! Please?"

Saito melted at Chizuru's puppy dog eyes and sighed, "Fine…"

"Yay! Ok now out you go, Okita-san." Chizuru pushed me out grinning all the way.

I waited by the door and just started to ponder some things. 'Saito in a kimono… I wonder how Chidori would look wearing one. She'd be beautiful for sure and we could go to festivals together too…' My trail of thought was brought to a stop when I heard the door open.

"You can come in now, Okita-san!" Chizuru said in a singsong voice.

I walked into the room and the sight of Saito made me freeze mid-step. She looked elegant in the deep purple kimono. "Wow… beautiful…" I murmured and thought, 'Chidori…? No, it can't be… can it?' Shaking the thoughts out of my head I walked up to her, "Why don't you keep that on and come to the festival with us?"

Saito's face turned even redder than from his earlier comments, "Eh?"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than the previous chapters I'm sure.<p>

Saito: -sighs-

Okita: What's with the sigh, Saito?

Saito: ... this is just... -sighs-

Okita: -sighs- ... man sighs can be contagious...

Chizuru: -sweat drops-

Ani: Well please leave a review if u have any comments or suggestions! I really enjoy reading them! Also thanks again to all the favourites that you gave me! Hope to see you soon~

All: THANK YOU FOR READING!

Ani: See you next time~


End file.
